If I never knew you
by linkinparkgirl1989
Summary: what happens when chad tells sonny he wished that he never met her... Songfic to the song "If I never knew you" from the movie pocahontas.


**Disclaimer: ****I do not own SWAC or Pocahontas (Or the song)**

**Chad's POV**

"I wish i never met you. Why couldn't you just stay in your little Wisconsin." Chad yelled at her. The moment those words escaped my mouth I regretted them. I could see her eyes fill with tears as she said that maybe that would have been better before turning on her heel and running straight towards her dressing room. I could hardly believe what just happened, I kept backing up until I hit the wall only to let myself slide to the ground. Did I really have to hurt her like that?

_If I never knew you_

_If I never felt this love_

_I would have no inkling of_

_How precious life can be_

I would never want to live without her. Thanks to her I started appreciating little things in life like a beautiful flower that growed in a corner of the parking lot next to the big studio or like just smiling at people could make them so happy.

_And if I never held you _

_I would never have a clue_

_How at last I'd find in you_

_The missing part of me._

She was what made my life complete. Although I never thought anything was missing in my life, that all changed with her. I was sure of it when she gave me a hug and a big smile after I posed as Eric to save her from embarresment. That was the first time in my life that I had felt complete. And with that came a sudden realisation of joy, true happiness. I never had a feeling so amazing before. She made me care...

_In this world so full of fear_

_Full of rage and lies_

_I can see the truth so clear_

_In your eyes, so dry your eyes_

I knew what I had to do. I got up and made my way to her dressing room. I could hear her sobbing through the door and for one second I doubted if I'd be strong enough to face her. I took a deep breath and opened her door.

_And I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you._

"Sonny?" I said it carefully as if I'd hurt her just by saying her name. She looked up while rubbing her puffy eyes to remove some tears. "I didn't mean what i just said. I just, I don't know what i'd do without you Sonny. I'm grateful to you for being in my life, for allowing me to be in yours." I kneeled down so i could see her face. I took her chin and made her look up to me. I could see so much sadness in her eyes but yet there was a little bit of hope in them too. "I..." I couldnt think of how to say it right. Why was this so hard for me? I took another look into her eyes that were now filled with hope. "I love you Sonny" I finally said it, I felt like I had put my heart on her lap and was waiting for her to either stab a knife in to it or embrace it lovingly.

**Sonny's POV**

For a moment I was shocked but then I realised that he just told me exactly what i've been waiting to hear for months.

_If I never knew you_

_I'd be safe but half as real_

_Never knowing I could feel_

_A love so strong and true_

_I'm so grateful to you_

_I'd have lived my whole life through_

_Lost forever_

_If I never knew you_

Offcourse I'd hate him sometimes and I had considered if maybe not knowing him would have been better. That maybe, just maybe I'd been better off with nothing but posters and dreams of him back in Wisconsin. Although I always felt like there was something more. Little by little I started falling for him, feeling something stronger than any feeling I have ever felt. I loved him.

**Chad's POV**

Sonny didn't say a word, she just stared at me. I was starting to doubt if I had done the right thing.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful._

I could imagine Sonny as my wife, our children running around in the garden of our mansion. But maybe this wasn't meant to be...

**Sonny's POV**

_Somehow we'd make the whole world bright._

I saw his face fall, so I took his hands in mine and smiled. "Chad, I love you too." His smile suddenly turned so bright it could have blinded me. I knew we'd be truly happy together.

_I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night  
But still my heart is singing  
We were right_

I knew my castmates wouldn't approve and his propably wouldn't either but i could feel that we were right and we were going to make it trough the hard times together.

_If I never knew you  
If I never knew this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

Now I knew that like they said it was truly a wonderfull life.

**Chad's POV**

_There's no moment I regret  
Since the moment that we met  
If our time has gone too fast  
I've lived at last..._

I just smiled at her and took her into my arms. I looked at her and suddenly I felt her soft lips against mine.

If my life ended today, I wouldn't regret it. Knowing that she loved me was the last piece i needed to make the puzzle of my life complete.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright_

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light

And still my heart is singing  
We were right

We were right  
And If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through

Empty as the sky

Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you...

**I hope you enjoyed the story, if you would like to you can review. I would appreciate that, thank you.**


End file.
